Royal Affair
by Nature9000
Summary: Once King David's eldest has come of age, he arranges her to marry the prince of another nation in an attempt to unite two kingdoms. In love with a man below their family's status, Trina struggles to find a way to convince him to accept this man. With no answer, she plans to flee the kingdom with her lover, but this changes when she learns of a plot to assassinate the king.
1. Secret Love

Royal Affair

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I hope you enjoy this, it's an experimental challenge given to me by a friend. No OCs, the Victorious cast in a different setting. The time is Feudal Spain (before it was called Spain, however), circa 1096.

* * *

Chapter 1 (In Secret)

Feudal Spain, circa 1096, the first crusade was coming and the Jewish people were slowly being removed from the nation. The pope had called upon knights from various nations to reclaim the lost holy lands. It was during this time period that Spain was among the countries in which Dukes, Counts, and various nobles fought for power, wealth and control. In order to obtain this, they were constantly at war with monarchy, for strong kings could push them down but weak kings were controlled by the nobles.

At this time the country was not known as Spain, but divided into a series of provinces, each with their own kings and a horde of nobles that held power over the monarchy. The two strongest lands were Castile and Aragon where the kings were inspiring strength in monarchies.

The king of Castile, David Vega had put a great deal of pressure on the nobles and was now considering a unification with the royal family of Aragon. If successful, other provinces would certainly follow suit and it could prove to be the first step in uniting a country fragmented by the constantly warring noble families.

"And I don't care." Trina tore her gaze from the royal advisor that was lecturing her about her father's policies. Recently eighteen, her father wanted her to marry the crude Prince Ramón of Aragon, and next king. "Do I not even get a choice?"

"You are the King's eldest," the advisor scratched at his bushy brown beard and then ran his hand over his balding head. Trina rolled her eyes and reached down to straighten her royal blue dress, crumpled from staying seated for so long. "This union could be the start to an end of feudalism."

"The pope ordered some of my father's best knights to go off to Jerusalem. Maybe Prince Ramón went off to fight in the crusade." It was hopeful thinking, but unlikely as royalty hardly went off to fight in wars themselves. "Honestly Ser Sikowitz, why doesn't he just marry off Victoria?"

She grinned as the man slowly crossed his arms and slanted his eyes. "Your sister has not come of age yet." She bowed her head and picked at her dress, the corset was wound too tight. "Besides! You are the eldest. You are to be married off first."

"Do I not get a say in this? Instead I am to be handed off like one of Duke Salinás's slaves?" Duke Gary Salinás was one of the few nobles that aligned themselves with her father. Her voice started to rise and her body grew hot with anger.

"It is for the good of the nation."

"Prince Ramón is a crude little man with forty concubines!" She stood up and clenched her fists. "If you think I'm going to marry him, you're sadly mistaken." She wanted a man that actually cared about her, not someone who was only an engagement of convenience.

"He's to be Aragon's next King. If we unite, you could be the Queen of both Aragon and Castile."

"I will not enter a marriage of convenience just because my father thinks it is going to do any good. Let him marry off Victoria to the highest bidder, I'll have nothing of it."

He lashed out with an angry tone, his bushy brows shaded his eyes, and his lips formed a pressing scowl. "Do not be such a selfish woman, and know your place." She caught her breath and pressed her lips together, forming lines that stretched away from her mouth. Sikowitz exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. "I apologize milady, but you must understand your father has no male heir. The Queen cannot seem to give him a male child, therefore in order to continue his lineage, you must marry either royalty or nobility. This suggested union is the one thing-"

"If my father wants this Prince Ramón so badly…" Her low tone startled Sikowitz. She glared through narrow slits and approached the royal advisor with venom seeping from her mouth. "Then he can marry the man himself!"

"You-" Sikowitz chuckled softly and shook his head. "Can't be serious."

"Do I look like I am kidding?" She crinkled her nose and sneered at the man, watching him flinch and squirm under his gaze. "I have somewhere to be, so if you've said your say, and I presume you have…I'll take my leave now."

He sighed heavily and threw his hand into the air. "Yes. I cannot talk sense into you as the King wished." Her lips slicked upwards and she spun away from him with a triumphant huff. "I hope you will at least consider the arraignment."

Trina set her hand on the door frame and turned her head over her shoulder, studying the advisor closely. "You used to be someone else's advisor long ago, right? For Lord West? Perhaps I should convince my father to send you off with the crusade." Sikowitz sputtered and his face grew red. "Maybe you could offer the knights some of your brilliant advice."

She marched down the long corridor and turned into the knights quarters where her sister was waiting. "Hey Trina, how was the lecture?" Tori was wearing a patterned yellow dress with lace shoulders. Her straight brown hair fell between her shoulder blades, and her cheekbones rose as she flashed a pleasant smile at Trina.

"I want to wring the man's neck, but I feel like our mother would chide me for not acting 'ladylike'. So I politely told him to fuck off." Tori stifled a laugh and moved her hand up over her mouth.

"Shouldn't use such language."

Her voice fell flat and her hands slid to her waist. "Don't start, Victoria." Tori cleared her throat and motioned to the others in the room.

She turned her eyes to the two people seated on the bed next to Tori. The man wore silver armor with the Vega family crest on his chest. He had brown hair that went down to his chin, and calm brown eyes.

The woman nestled beside him was his lady. Her raven colored hair flowed over her shoulders, coming together at her chest and brushing the baby bump that pushed through her purple corset.

"Good evening Sir Beckett and Lady Jade." Beck rose to his feet and moved his right arm over his abdomen.

"Milady. I am at your service." Trina raised her hand and he returned to his prior position. Beck was the family's most trusted knight, so he always treated them with respect. Jade was the daughter of Lord Henri West, an old friend of the Vega clan, so Jade grew up with Trina and Tori.

"Have I mentioned how great it is that father did not send you away with the other knights?"

"I couldn't let that happen," Jade remarked as if she had any real power over Beck being told to remain. Trina was skeptical the reasoning, but it may have to do with David trusting no one other than Beck to defend his family in a time of need. "I couldn't bear to raise a babe without." She rubbed her belly and leaned into Beck, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, well, we were just talking about how rare it is to be a female knight," Tori marveled. Trina raised an eyebrow to her sister and folded her arms over her chest. "Father has a few on the field. One of the best-you know Dame Samantha?"

She visualized the blonde and nodded her head. "I do."

"Papa sent her to fight in the crusade. Lady Catherine is distraught." Catherine was the daughter of Count William Valentine, a claimed descendant of Saint Valentine. She was a good friend of Victoria's, and was running around with Dame Samantha in secret. "Do you think our father sent Samantha away intentionally?"

"Possibly at the request of the Count. It would not surprise me if the man found out."

Beck raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "Surely keeping such a secret affair has not been done before, milady?" Trina slanted her eyes while Tori and Jade covered their growing smiles. "Speaking of, do you wish me transport you now? Jade and Lady Victoria must tend to Lady Catherine. Also, if you desire transport, we must leave now as I am to induct two new knights this evening."

"There's more coming in?"

"Sir Andre and Sir Robert. They owe fealty to your father and pledge themselves loyal to the throne."

"Sounds great, I cannot wait to meet them." She did have more pressing things on her mind, but it was good her father was expanding his army of Knights after so many were sent to head off the crusade. "But yes Sir Beckett, I greatly wish to take my leave now. I must first prepare, I'll stand out if I wear such a dress."

Tori rubbed her chin and scanned Trina's body with her eyes. "I have dress you can wear, but it is rather plain. Mother wouldn't be happy to see you in it."

"Well then I just have to avoid running into her."

"I think she is having dinner with father and Duke Salinás. You should be able to sneak out just fine."

Beck grabbed his sword and shield from the bed and let out a heavy sigh. "Then shall we proceed?" Trina gave one nod and hurried with Tori from the room. Beck gave Jade a swift peck on the lips and followed them out to stand guard outside their room.

Within the hour she was on horseback with Beck accompanying her on horseback as well. The reason he had to accompany was due to his discovery of where she'd been going for the last several months and his insistence that he aid her travels as his duty to defend the royal family. In return, he was to speak nothing of her travels to anyone.

"How much time do I have?" Trina asked once they approached the wooden hut with straw leaves. Beck helped her off the horse and then moved to tie the horses to a post.

"If you wish, I will wait outside until sundown. At that point, we should head back to the castle. My Lord will surely take notice of your absence if the Queen does not, your sister can stall only so long."

"Sundown it is." She went around back of the hut and pulled removed the cloak she wore over her average-looking brown dress. Her eyes scanned the vicinity until she saw a man in the fields gathering wheat and rye. His curly brown hair flowed around his jaw, and shoulders and chest were firm from frequent work. "Sinjin."

His name rolled off her tongue in one quick breath and her heart pounded in her chest. The man turned his blue eyes onto her and dropped his crops to the ground.

"I was not sure when you would arrive," Sinjin said as he walked up to her, brushing off the dirt from his hands. "I would take you in my arms, but I'd like to wash my hands first."

"I don't mind a little dirt." Trina grabbed his hand and locked her eyes with his. Her heart thumped once more and her breathing slowed. "Let's inside, my love. We'll wash together."

As the duo made their way inside, Beckett shook his head and turned his eyes to the sky. "We'll be late again, I'm sure." He crossed his arms, still standing erect, and turned his eyes onto a small yellow dog sniffing his boot. "I am not a tree, pup, turn elsewhere."

* * *

I am really excited about this one because it's quite different than anything I've done, and I hope you'll enjoy it. By the way, yes that is meant to be Beck on the cover image, and no he will not be betraying the king. The concept of a king's top knight betraying them is a bit cliche. He is loyal to the Vega clan to the end, as a knight in this time would be loyal till their dying breath.


	2. Illicit Affair

Royal Affair

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I hope you enjoy this, it's an experimental challenge given to me by a friend. No OCs, the Victorious cast in a different setting. The time is Feudal Spain (before it was called Spain, however), circa 1096.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Illicit Affair)

"Your father would see me beheaded," Sinjin stated from behind. Trina closed her eyes and rolled her head back, sighing as his fingers brushed along her shoulders. "Not simply because you're a princess and I am only the son of a merchant."

"My father could care less about me as a daughter." His hands moved to the top of her dress where the back came together. She moved her shoulders inwards and pulled her braid over her shoulder, holding it as his tender lips caressed the back of her neck. "He probably would rather see me with a Prince, not a-"

"Lowly merchant's son?" She chuckled as he moved his head beside hers. She turned to greet him, pressing her lips hard against his. Her heart shot up and fire engulfed the blood inside of her. She felt a tugging sensation on her back, followed by a rip that caused her to part from his lips and grunt.

"Watch the dress, love. Victoria's not going to want to sew it back up. Though she'd have one of the maidservants do that, I'm sure."

"Many apologies." Her hand moved back and she shook her head while trailing the torn fabric with her fingers.

"Maybe you'll have better luck with the brassiere underneath." She leaned back in into his chest and reached around to the back of his head, firmly grasping his hair between her fingers. Her eyes moved to the fireplace, watching the fire as his hands slid around her waist and his lips brushed her neck.

She threw her head back and leaned her chest forward, groaning softly as his teeth nipped at her skin. "You are incredibly beautiful, and I am incredibly lucky." His mouth moved away and a soft, warm breath fell onto her neck, sending spirals of sensation throughout her body. "Father and Sister think I've gone mad. I have, but not in the way they think."

"Oh…" Her lower lip tucked beneath her teeth as his hand slid along her thigh. She felt her heart fighting to break from her chest, struggling to escape from a powerful yearning inside her.

Damn the consequences. That was what she felt every time she was with this man. If she ever bore him a child, her father could have that heir he wanted so badly.

"Take me." Her words fell from her lips, drowned out by a guttural moan. Since her knight so frequently escorted her, she tried to be quiet for his sake. Beckett often warned her of the storm her father would start if he found out about this illicit affair, but she couldn't help what the heart wanted.

Her breath hitched as Sinjin pulled her dress up to her waist and slid his fingers along the tip of her undergarment. She gazed down, holding her breath with eager anticipation. After several seconds, her body started to tremble and she released her breath to utter a single word hidden behind a whimper.

"Now."

Sinjin turned her around and laid her back on the bed. He straddled her waist and she lifted her legs to wrap them around his. As he lowered himself to kiss her lips, she slid her arms around his neck, holding him close as the passion crashed through them and shook the earth around them.

Afterwards, Trina cuddled with her back against his bare chest. His arm was draped over her waist and she held his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. Sinjin's head was perched up on his left hand and his eyes were gazing down at her as though admiring a beautiful work of art.

"No man can make me feel the way you do."

"You've had suitors before?"

"Only men that mother paraded in front of me. All nobility or royalty, and none of them true men." There weren't many that respected her as a woman. "I'm sick of men treating me like a fragile piece of glass that would shatter at the slightest touch. I'm more than King David's daughter." Her face tensed and her voice rose. "Should my title define who I am? If a woman can be a knight, walk among men warriors, then she ought to be respected. Should she not?"

"I agree." He moved his hand to her forehead and gently swept away a stray strand of hair. "You've used a sword before?" She turned her eyes back to the window and nodded once.

"Sir Beckett taught my sister and myself some swordplay. Even he treats us like fragile little girls though, saying that if we weren't princesses he'd train us to be knights."

"Well he's charged with defending your family. If you're out on the front lines…" She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back.

"I know the danger." Her eyes opened partway and fused into his gaze. Her chest descended and her lips parted a centimeter. Sinjin seemed to hunch over her, smiling as his warm eyes drew her in. "I wish my title wouldn't define me."

"They don't have to."

"I would love nothing more than to be a normal woman. Not Princess Katrina of Castile."

"I'd say your actions define you." His hand caressed her cheek and his thumb moved slowly across her lips, causing a sparking sensation to spread into her. She arched her chest up and drew in a sharp breath. "Princess or not, you are a woman of the world. Do you remember us meeting?"

"I do." She chuckled and let her eyes drift to the brown cloak. She had to wear it whenever she went into town, it was the only way to keep people from recognizing and treating her differently. "A merchant overcharged on bread and you paid me back."

"Yes." His deep laugh was a melody to her ears. She closed her eyes and let herself be moved by the vibrations of his chest. "You complained, knowing he was overcharging, started bickering with him and then threw the loaf in his face."

"My father would have said to just pay and be done with it." She didn't believe in that. The nobles forced high taxes which led to merchants having to bring up their prices. There were still greedy merchants who opted to pay much higher than they were supposed to. "Father's going to make a law to fix the…what is it?"

"Price fixing?"

"Yes." The nobles hated him for some of the laws he was passing. A strong king threatened nobility, and David was their worst nightmare. "All I see with most nobility is greed. My father wants to look out for the lower and middle class, then cut down on the upper class."

"I hope he does. There are too many people living in slums. All the Lords, Dukes, Barons…they only care about themselves." Sinjin kissed her temple and slid his hand along her arm, leaving a trail of bumps in in the wake of his hand. "That day I met you, I could see you cared about what was right. Granted I didn't know you were the Princess when I went to pay you back for the money the merchant ended up sucking out of you."

"I told you who I was." Yet he still insisted on paying her back, which intrigued her. She was planning on staying in town further, so he showed her around and they talked about the state of things in the villages. "How often do the Lords come down to town?"

"It isn't often we see nobility or royalty. When your father rides into town it's a big deal." Once a month the king came to hear the requests of the lower and middle classes. He could only do so much, but he was going to do all that he could. "Although…" His voice trailed off as a curious smirk grew on his face.

"What?"

"With as often as you come into town, I'm surprised nobody has questioned it."

"I was doing better without Sir Beckett insisting he escort me for my protection. Now a knight escorting a woman dressed in a cloak is a curious sight. As Father's First Knight, I'm almost surprised people don't question."

"He rides in wearing a helmet, and to those of us who don't see the knights that often, he looks like every other knight in the country. Except for the coat of arms on his shield. That's a good way to tell he's one of the King's."

She lifted her hand up to the side of his face and curled her fingers inwards. His hand cupped hers and her eyes melted into him. Her heartbeat increased as a wave of sorrow came over her. "I wish my father would approve of this. Of us. For as much as he favors the lower and middle classes, he'd never let Victoria or myself…"

"Shh, let us not worry about that."

"We're going to have to eventually, aren't we? My father is considering a union with Aragon. Prince Ramón of Aragon wishes my hand." Sinjin frowned and Trina's body tensed. "My heart is yours. I wish Father could see that."

"It isn't often for nobility or royalty to marry outside of that. Royal blood and all, right?" He moved her hand to his lips, kissing it while keeping her gaze locked with his. "It's possible though."

"Or even one of his knights, I can't tell you how many times my sister and I have been courted by one of the knights." She looked to the window and let out a low chuckle. "Sir Beck has to fend some of them off."

"Try talking to your father. He supports the lower class, so maybe he's a reasonable man."

"Reasonable? Please, he's strict about the non-royal blood mixing with royal blood." When Sinjin shrugged, Trina was shocked by the nonchalance. She furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "If you have something to say, say it."

"My father has often told us that we did come from nobility, our mother's side anyway." Her eyebrows shot up and she leaned upright, staring closely at him. "She knew Lord Salinás growing up, but they were never lovers. She fell in love with my father of course."

"Your mother was friendly with Lord Gary?"

"Yes. I believe he was interested in pursuing her, but when she married my father he was angered. She was stripped of nobility and was killed when Courtney and I were still young."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she froze, her heart pounding with concern. "I'm so sorry. You don't think Lord Salinás-"

"I doubt it, our father doesn't think he had anything to do with her death. Regardless, we are happier now, living decently on a merchant's wages."

"I'm glad you don't harbor any resentments towards nobility or royalty."

"How could I?" He tucked his hand beneath her chin and swept his thumb along the indent beneath her trembling lips. The blood rushed to her lips as he leaned forward and whispered to her. "If I did, it would mean a missed chance to be with an incredible, beautiful woman. I love you, and I don't care if your father never accepts that, all that matters is what we have."

"I…thank you." She moved her arms around his neck and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Just as their lips touched, there was a pounding on the door followed by Beck's voice. She jumped back with a start and moved her hand to her forehead. "Shit!"

"Milady it is dark out, we must be heading back before the King and the Queen take note of your absence." She got up from the bed and grabbed her dress, raising her voice to speak to the knight.

"Give me a minute, Sir Beck." As she pulled her dress up and took her cloak from the floor, she approached Sinjin with a smile and leaned forward to steal a kiss. "I will see you again soon, my love."

"As you wish," he responded with a handsome smile, "I'll still be here."

* * *

So there's some insight on what's starting to brew, and a love like no other. We'll see the King and Queen after this, enjoy.


	3. Arrangement of Convenience

Royal Affair

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I should let you know that by history around this time the King of Castile was also King of León, by way of his parents union. A funny little tidbit of history, the actual king (who I found out I did unintentionally so David's now loosely based) was going to attempt to unite by having his eldest daughter marry the heir of Aragon. This did not happen, because it was not until King Ferdinand of Aragon and Queen Isabella of Castile wed. Their grandson took up all the titles, and that is when he becomes Charles I of Spain, the first monarch of Spain as a whole.

Also as a side note, the then king at that time-who died before he could get that marriage to happen with his eldest daughter. His eldest daughter is in direct lineage to Isabella of Castile, it has been traced! Alfonso VI of León and Castile, daughter Urraca who marries the Count of Burgundy gives birth to Alfonso VII of Castile and the royal lineage continues down to Queen Isabella who marries Ferdinand and sets in motion the unification of Spain.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Arrangement of Convenience)

Trina hurried through the halls to her bedroom where it had been arranged that she was to meet her sister and Jade. When she arrived, they were with a woman that had fiery red hair. An anomaly that Trina never understood. "Lady Catherine?"

Cat had her face buried in her hands and was weeping bitterly. Tori turned her head up while Jade pat the girl's back. "She's still upset," Tori remarked. "There's still no word from Sam. I suspect the messenger just hasn't delivered any letters to the castle yet." Tori stood from the bed and pat down her dress.

"You're late getting back." Jade glanced at Trina with a frown and raised her eyebrows. "Is Beckett alright? Nothing happened to cause you to be late?" Cat lifted her face, questioning through her tears what was going on. Jade snapped her gaze back and lowered her voice to a soothing whisper. "It is nothing, Lady Catherine."

Unlike Tori and Jade, who found out one day when they secretly followed her, Cat was not aware of Sinjin. Trina smiled at the girl and motioned to the doorway. "Sir Beckett is right outside. He wants to see you before he's off to greet the new knights."

"Okay." Jade stood and helped Cat to her feet. "Come on, let's leave Victoria and Katrina be."

"I'm so sorry," Cat blubbered, "I'm just a mess! She was sent away because of me, I just know it!"

Trina moved her hands to her hips and watched as Jade consoled Cat on the way out of the room. Tori moved around her and gasped aloud. "Trina, you've ripped the dress." Blood rushed to her cheeks as Tori pulled the torn fabric apart. "I suppose it does not matter now. Mother and Father are not aware of your absence. I told them you were feeling ill and your head was hurting you, so you were taking a rest and did not wish to be disturbed."

"Thank you, Sister." She moved her hand to her chest and let the relief sweep over her. She needed to make an audience with her father regardless, but she wanted to see the new knights. "Jade did not worry too much about Sir Beckett did she?"

"She always does, but knows it is his duty to serve and protect the royal family. That means anytime you're going to town to be with that boy, he needs to escort you."

"I'd rather he didn't. I can handle myself nicely." She removed her dress and pointed down to the long dagger that was strapped to her right leg. "You think I would go into town by myself without some sort of protection."

"I do know that's the reason Sir Beckett taught us a little about swordplay, but I didn't know you were already adept to it before then." It wasn't much, although their father did show her some combat techniques when she was just a child. "I think Lady Jade wishes he wouldn't escort you either, we all could get in trouble for keeping this a secret from mother and father."

Trina hurried to her closet and skimmed through her dresses. "Father wouldn't do anything to Sir Beckett, though. He's too loyal to the family-I think the worst he could do is do as he did to Dame Samantha. Still, Sir Beck is far too valuable to my father."

"He's pushing for you to wed Ramón, so if he knew what you were doing and what Beck was helping you to do…"

"I don't get it." Trina grabbed a purple dress with lace trim and a bell shaped bottom. Her eyes slanted as she hurried to the bed. "He's the King of Castile, Galicia, Toledo, and León. Ramón can keep Aragon and the rest of the provinces."

"Father just wishes to unite the country and push back noble control, sister. Where is the harm in that?"

"There isn't any harm, except I do not love Ramón and I will not marry because it is convenient." Trina stepped into her dress and began to pull it up. "I refuse to marry a man I feel nothing for."

"Well…" Tori hesitated and Trina turned her eyes to the side. She could see a contemplative look in her sister's eyes and was well aware of what the girl must want to suggest.

"Say what is on your mind, Victoria."

Tori closed her hand and let her body slouch with a heavy breath. "Maybe you should give Ramón a chance? At least appease father and the guy." Appalled by her sisters suggestion, she pushed her arms through the silk sleeves and faced Tori with a disapproving stare.

"I am in love with another man, and so far you've been supporting this."

"I'm not suggesting you give it up, I'm just saying, at least make it seem like you're giving Father some consideration."

"I will do no such thing."

"Mother's going to push, though. She pushes harder than father does." Trina's nostrils spread out and Tori threw her hands up, waving them defensively. "Don't forget, I'm on your side, Sister. I just don't want there to be a big storm."

"I think that's guaranteed to occur at some point. Regardless of who I'm with."

"I know. It's just…I was talking to Sir Sikowitz, and-"

"Sir Sikowitz can sod off." Trina turned away and folded her arms over her chest. Tori let out a frustrated groan and raced around to her front. Her concerned gaze moved into Trina's, but the girl looked away from her.

"I'm only concerned for you. I don't want you to get hurt…" Her heart sank and she moved her eyes back to see Tori swinging her hand to the door. "Look at Lady Catherine."

"It won't happen to me."

"This man is a merchant son, not even a _Knight_. He will not be sent off to fight in some crusade with the hope of returning when it's over, he'll be executed outright!"

Trina held her breath and tried to remain calm as Tori threw her hand up to her head. "He'll have false crimes laid upon him, accused of soiling the King's daughter, of all things!"

"I don't believe our father would go so far as to soil his name in such a manner. I wouldn't stand for it either." She took her sister's fears into consideration, but she wasn't going to let them blow her around. "Victoria, don't worry so much about me. I will be fine."

"I can I not worry about my own sister? For your sanity, even. I couldn't bear to see you in such a broken state."

"Lady Catherine will not be my fate, sister." She took a deep breath and Tori dropped her arms to the sides. "Now if you excuse me, I have to make an audience with our father. After that, I will attend to the courtyard where the knights are."

As she exited the room, Tori followed close behind her. "What is your fascination with the knights, Sister? You are always out there, watching them."

"I don't know, sometimes I wish I could be one."

"You? A knight? Father would never allow it."

"I know. We're too 'delicate'." She rolled her eyes and scowled for a moment. Upon reaching the throne room, she straightened her hair and put on the best smile she could, then pushed the doors open.

Inside was a rug that stretched out to her parents throne chairs on the far end. In between the door and the chairs was a long rectangular table were three people were seated.

At the head of the table was her father, sporting fresh stubble on his face. David was trying to grow a beard, though Trina didn't think her father needed one. To his right was his queen, Holly. To his left was his long time friend, Duke Salinás of Burgundy. There was also a Count of Burgundy somewhere, but Trina never took the time to pay attention to the noble houses.

Rather she did, but she simply did not pay as much attention as she should. In her mind, she felt as her father did, that nobles were gaining too much power and needed to be suppressed. She hoped her family would maintain rule for as long as possible and never let a noble take to the throne like what was happening in France and England.

"Katrina my dear." David rose up and smiled warmly at her, but his eyes were full of concern. "Are you alright? Victoria tells us you were ill and in bed, not to be disturbed."

"I was feeling a tad faint, father, but I am fine." She folded her hands at her waist and walked towards the table. Her eyes flickered over to Gary and narrowed upon him, recalling Sinjin's prior tale. "Gary, how do you do?"

Tori performed a curtsey, but she remained standing. Her lips turned into a mild smirk as a flicker of disgust shot across the man's face. "I am well your majesty."

"Katrina show some grace," Holly scolded, "You were raised with more respect than that."

"Sorry mother, I don't get along well with power-hungry nobles." Her father covered his mouth, concealing a smile as he stifled a laugh. Holly caught the chuckle and shot him a glare, to which he cleared his throat and lowered his hand.

"Your mother is right, Katrina. Gary is one of the few nobles to be trusted, as you understand. As with Lord Henri and Count William." Trina frowned as her father reached for the drink beside him. "In this day, you have to remember to pick your alliances carefully."

"Yes," replied the Duke, "We were just talking about another Duke. He would see the nobility rise up against your father."

"What other Duke? You mean there's more than you?" She took a seat across from her father and looked over her shoulder as Tori made hser way to the chair next to her.

"Yes." Gary curled his finger over his chin and narrowed his eyes at her. She felt Tori nudge her sharply in the side, scolding her with a swift glare. "Duke Travis Carlossa, of House Ramirez. We've been watching him for some time now."

Holly leaned forward and turned her head towards Gary, bouncing her hand midair. "He's made no attempt to incite rebellion among the nobles." This confused her. Why watch someone who has made no attempt at all at denouncing her father? Yes she knew all nobility was to be watched, but some more than others.

"I don't understand." She crossed her arms and raised up an eyebrow. "Has he made no threat against my father? Should we watch him so closely if he does not act as though he stands against us?"

"We can never be too certain." Gary leaned back and shook his head. "No your father has too many enemies among the nobility."

"I just have to remain firm," David announced. "Much like Phillip in France, I cannot waver in my stance." He turned his gaze onto Trina and pressed his lips together. "You would be Queen one day, and when that day comes, you and your king must be strong as well."

"I'm sure if Victoria had to she'd be the next queen." Tori laughed and Trina rolled her eyes onto her sister, started by the disbelief in the girl's laughter. The way she saw it was that Tori would be the next queen because there was no way she was marrying Ramón."

"Don't be silly Trina," Holly blurted, "You will be the next Queen of Castile. Aragon too, because you will wed Ramón of Aragon." Holly said it so assuredly that it sparked the defensive nature within Trina.

"No mother, I will not." She spoke through bared teeth and struggled to remain calm. Her father's lips parted and Holly frowned. "I want nothing to do with him, mother."

"The way I see it, you don't have a choice."

"I very well do have a choice!" Her voice lashed out and bounced off the nearby walls. David and Gary flinched but her mom remained stoic. The woman's face twisted in anger and her muscles grew tense.

"Excuse me?" Holly rose to her feet and leaned over the table, sliding her hands along the surface. She glared into Trina's eyes and her face began to turn red. "You are the princess and you will damn well act like it."

"So that means I shouldn't disagree with the person you decide to marry me off to?" She shot up, much to Tori's displeasure, who started to protest her. "Well I don't love Ramón and I never will. I will not marry out of convenience."

"So? You may grow to love him. It's for the good of this country!"

"I don't care if it's for the good of the silk you wipe yourself with, I refuse to marry someone out of convenience." Her anger rose up like a hot knife to the heart. Beside her, Tori was rubbing her forehead and looking away. In front of her, David was gazing at her with great concern. After her statement, Holly leaned back and brought her hand up to her chest.

"You dare talk to me that way? You've been spending too much time with those knights, I'll bet. They're not much better than the commoners, spreading their filth about and tainting you." David jerked his head back and glanced up to his wife with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey the knights are a good people," he defended, "I was a knight before I was king. I've fought in wars, how do you think I won Toledo?" Holly rolled her eyes as he stood up and looked at Trina. His calming stare seemed to quench the fire in her eyes. "Trina, I know you do not like the idea of marrying this prince, but would you at least talk to the man? Get to know who he is?"

Holly scowled at him and smacked her hand in the air. "Why are you talking to her like she has an option. You are her father, you are the king, lay down the law!"

David turned his head and turned a stern gaze into her eyes. "Our daughter is not the enemy, Holly. Remember that. The enemy are the nobility." Trina was in awe of her father at this point, and grateful he seemed willing to let her have a say. "She has as much a right to an opinion as you or the rest of us."

"Fine! Spread your diplomacy, but I am telling you right now. You're not going to get Aragon unless you unite by marriage. If it doesn't happen now, then when?"

"Patience. Our daughter has a mind of her own. Forcing will get you nowhere if you cannot negotiate or reason." He turned away from her and looked towards Trina. "At least talk to Ramón. You may find he is unlike what you may think."

"And if I say no?" She leaned to the right and snapped her eyes onto Holly. Her mother started to say something, but stopped when David held his hand up for silence.

"Your mother has already invited him to feast tomorrow. I cannot back out of that." Her stomach churned and she began to seethe with anger. "I am not asking you to accept the arrangement of marriage, just speak with him."

"That is all I will agree to." She moved for the door and listened to her father's heavy sigh. "Now if you excuse me, I wish to go watch the knights practice and train. I apologize if that offends…_mother_." Holly let out a scoff and Trina's eyes darted over her shoulder in time to see a flash of amusement come over her father's expression.

* * *

Hm, so tell me, what are your thoughts thus far?


	4. Knights and Rulers

Royal Affair

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: Sorry about that, I got caught up trying that assassin's creed game and hadn't gotten any writing done. Also studying, this month I've got an online course to deal with and it'll be pretty fast paced, so it's going to be a busy month, but not without updates.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Knights and Rulers)

In the courtyard with the knights, Trina sat beside Jade on the balcony overlooking them. Below, Beck was standing before a massive number of knights, all looking upon a small group of ten. "Sir Andre and Sir Robert are those two in the middle." Jade pointed at the group and Trina followed the gesture.

Of the two in the middle standing before him, one was dark skinned and with black hair fashioned into a ponytail. The man beside him had thinner armor on, a pale complexion, and curly black hair. They were listening in earnest as Beck instructed them.

Out of all the knights there, Beck so often attached a red cape to his uniform, and on that cape was the Royal Crest as well as an insignia that denoted him as First among the other knights. It was this cape that signaled him as the one in charge. The Second Knight had been Dame Samantha, and she often wore a yellow silk cape with the Royal Crest.

"Lady Catherine wanted to be here but she's held herself in her room. As you know, usually Samantha was the one to address newly recruited knights." Trina frowned as Jade sank back in the chair. Her gaze was fixated on Beck, admiring him from afar. Her hand moved to her abdomen and her eyes turned to the side. "Katrina?"

"Yes?"

"When my child is born. Son or Daughter, I wish them to grow and pledge themselves in knighthood for the throne, like their father." She smiled at the girl and answered with a nod. "I see it is a job Beck takes very seriously. He loves being a knight, to live and die for the throne. To him, there's no greater honor, and I want his child to know that same honor and glory."

She would be honored to see the woman's wishes through. There was truly no greater honor for a knight than to live and die for their king and queen. "Then I am sure when your child is of the age to be knighted, we will knight him." Jade pulled her gaze away, her lips slid upwards and her eyes started to close. "They're talking about Reconquista."

"Reconquista?" She knew Reconquista meant to re-conquer, but she didn't know much. Unlike Tori, she had a tendency to fall asleep during Sikowitz's long banal lectures.

"Beck says it has to do with the Muslims that came from Arabian lands back in the 700s." Trina furrowed her brow and snapped her fingers once she remembered hearing about this before.

The Muslims at the time had a 'convert or die' philosophy and entered the Spanish lands three centuries ago. Ever since then there had been numerous battle to send them out of these lands. "I knew the Pope wanted to send the Jewish people out of the Spanish lands too, but I guess I haven't given much thought to the Arabians."

"Yeah. There's a small camp of them nearby, one of the last group of them here in Castile. Sir Beckett is arranging a coup on them." Her heart leapt and she glanced at the knights with a sudden interest. Jade shot her a look and frowned. "I know that look, Victoria says you get that look about you…If your father wouldn't let you, Beck wouldn't let you fight a battle either. Too dangerous."

"Since when do I care?" Jade laughed. She was serious about wanting to join the knights in this, and knew she could. Dame Samantha had left some of her armor behind, so Trina had a disguise she could use. "I could throw on some of the Dame's armor and helm, and the knights wouldn't know me from another knight on the force."

"You know, I do understand their concerns and yours." Jade looked off towards Beck, and a solemn look swept over her face. "You are the heir to the throne, that claim would be stronger and more firmly cemented if you were married. You want to be independent and undefined, I can see that too, but you have to take into consideration the very real concerns that other people feel."

"I do. I just don't want to live my life cooped up in a castle." She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. As she pulled through her thoughts, she could list a variety of queens who fought for their country as well as kings. "You know there have been queens, even princesses that have fought battles, so why am I to be any different from my ancestors?"

"You don't have to be." The woman's eyelids slid down and a gentle sigh escaped from her lips. "Take Beckett, I understand his duties to the throne and I could never get in the way of that. Every time he goes out to defend the lands, to fight in a battle, I worry about whether or not he'll return safe." Trina glanced back to the knights below. She drew in a deep breath and watched as they practiced their swordplay. "I've even resigned myself to the fact that he may very well die in battle one day. Hell, the man even wants to die defending the throne, he'd rather die in battle than to die an old man."

"Not too surprising." She chuckled sadly, visualizing Beck's strange desire in her mind. "He is loyal to a fault, that's certain."

"Yes." She turned her eyes toward Jade and felt her heart sink when she saw her misty gaze. "Even though I know it is likely he may one day perish in a battle, I cannot bring myself to prepare for it. At least here, I know if he lives or dies, unlike Lady Catherine."

Many will die in the crusade, but with so many casualties, it was difficult to say when or if word of any particular soldier's death would reach home. "Dame Samantha could die and she'd never know." A painful sensation struck her chest, pulling her hand up over her heart. "But that's a knight's duty, right? To live and die for a noble cause."

"It is, and that's why I should never get in the way of that. Only I worry every single day because I love him. I don't want anything to happen to him, and that's what happens when you care about somebody."

As she took in Jade's words, she saw the point the woman made. Her hands brushed over her knees and she leaned back slowly while crinkling her nose. "So what are you saying? I shouldn't follow the knights because people might worry about me?"

"I wouldn't try and tell you not to do something." The corner of Jade's lip curled up and her eyebrows pushed up the skin of her forehead. "Victoria always talks about how you do the exact opposite of what people tell you to do."

"I do what I want, yes."

"There's no reason you shouldn't. I'm only asking you to take into consideration the fact that Victoria, the King, and even this man you've been courting around with all care about you." It was true in Trina's eyes, she knew her friends and family would worry about her. Jade shrugged and rose to her feet, then adjusted her dress. "Still, you've always had a fascination for the knights. If it's something you want to do, then just be careful."

"I would be." Even if she went into a battle with them, Beck wouldn't let her near the thick of it. Trina's eyes slanted as a rush of excitement shot through her. "Besides, if I'm to be queen one day, then I need to see the field of war. I can't afford to be sheltered by the fears of those who would worry about my safety."

Jade paused to study her. Her lips separated, but only a laugh came out. Trina's eyebrows pressed together as the girl shook her head. "Beck gets that same determination in his eyes. I can imagine he'd say the same, but like he is, you are right. I imagine being Queen means you have to make a lot of decisions for your knights in preparation for battle, and you can't very well do that without knowing what's going on."

"It would be difficult, yes."

"Then just be careful. Know that there have been many times in history where the heir to a throne or empire died in battle. I'm sure that claim to the throne isn't the main reason the King has kept you out of war."

"He's been in plenty, so I can only imagine he'd like for me or for Victoria to go through it. Inevitable as it is."

"Yes, well…I'm going to go down and see to Beck. You're more than welcome to join me."

"Yeah, I'd like to introduce myself to the new knights."

Once in the area the knights were, the men stopped what they were doing and turned towards them. Beck turned his eyes onto Jade and a broad smile stretched out onto his face. "Sir Andre and Sir Robert, this is my betrothed."

He put an arm around Jade's shoulders and kissed her right temple. Trina watched the woman's face turn red and stifled a chuckle of amusement. Jade leaned into him and set a hand on his chest while reaching up to return his kiss with a quick chaste kiss.

"It is very nice to meet you," Robbie responded with a charming smile. He glanced at Trina and performed a slight bow. "And this lovely lady must be the Princess." He had a suspicious charm in his voice and a strange creed. He was surely the first knight she saw that didn't initially drop to one knee and salute royalty in that manner. Though it was refreshing that he didn't. "I am Sir Robert, at your service."

"Stop putting on the charm," Andre laughed. Robbie narrowed his eyes as the man smacked him on the back. "Don't mind him your majesty, he's a strange little fellow. He's even gone so far as to name his sword."

"I do have my reasons."

Struck by a spark of intrigue, Trina curled a finger over her chin and glanced to the long sword at Robbie's waist. "Oh, you've named your sword?" Robbie removed his sword, still sheathed and glanced at it with an intense look. There was an embroidered name on the weapon's cover that read 'Sir Rex'. "Rex? That is a strange name."

"It was my brother's name mistress. He was a knight before me. Fought alongside the King in the conquest of Toledo in 1085." Robbie's face tensed and his eyes grew cloudy. After a second, he shook his head and let out a mournful sigh. "He did not live to see that battle's end, but I am certain he would have relished in your father's victory. This is actually my brother's blade, so to me it is more than a name."

Moved by his tale, Trina smiled politely and set a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure your brother would be honored that you have kept his sword in his memory."

"Thank you."

Andre crossed his arms and shook his head. He chuckled lowly and motioned towards Beck. "We are to be under direct supervision by Sir Beckett." Beck removed his arm from Jade's shoulder and stepped forward.

"Only temporarily," he replied, "Each new recruit has to shadow one of the veteran knights." Trina raised an eyebrow as the man looked to her. "I will be training these two. As we are to go to battle tonight it is imperative that we continue training. There will be time for proper introductions afterwards."

"I understand." She turned fully to him and crossed her arms. She was still curious about this Reconquista. It seemed that it would be a long time before the Arabian people left the Spanish lands. "This battle tonight seems pretty mild, right?"

"I wouldn't call it mild, Milady." He laughed and swept his hand through his hair to smooth it over. "We are pushing out the last group of Arabs from Castile. There is a small camp of about one hundred that reside on the outskirts of the kingdom. Before Dame Samantha went off to the crusade, she reported they were planning an uprising. We are to prevent that and secure Castile for good."

"I see. I'd love to be out there and fight alongside the knights, you know. It truly is intriguing." Beck slid his arms down to his sides and he laughed once. Trina pursed her lips and furrowed her brow as the man shook his head.

"It is nothing to take lightly, as you well know. Unfortunately your father wishes you not to have to see the perils of war, so I could not allow you on the field of battle even if I willed it."

"Will my father not be in this battle?"

"Not tonight, as it is a small group. We hope that it doesn't end in an actual bloodbath, we're hoping to negotiate that they will cease and desist. If they refuse the terms and strike, we will have to fight."

"Then I will leave you to your training, Sir Beckett." She turned to Andre and Robbie, curtseying and flashing a polite smile. "It was good to make your acquaintance."

Andre uncrossed his arms and replied with a curt nod. "As well, Your Majesty." Robbie returned his blade to his hip and replied the same.

* * *

So no time for introductions, but Trina's definitely scheming. It is true in history there have been many Queens, Princes, Princesses who have fought in battle. Queen Isabella of Castile was perhaps the greatest-okay that's disputable but she's my favorite ruler from history. Can you see the wheels turning in Trina's mind? She wants to be on that field.

Also if you've any questions about Reconquista, I can explain what that was in a PM. In a nutshell the Arabian people in this era had a "convert or die" philosophy and sacked Europe, but had been pushed out of the other countries over time. They settled in the Spanish lands, taking over, and the Reconquista is essentially the taking back of Spain. This lasted until 1492.


	5. Horrors of Battle

Royal Affair

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (Horrors of Battle)

Waiting on the battlefield, Trina eagerly listened as Beck commanded the knights. She was clad in Dame Samantha's armor and helm, minus anything that would signify it as the dame's. Fortunately for her, the ruse was successful as no one suspected her.

Neither her father or Sir Beckett would be thrilled if they discovered her presence on the field. She didn't feel comfortable being 'protected' when it wasn't abnormal for princesses and queens to join the knights in battle too. Just because she was the heir to the throne didn't mean she needed to be sheltered.

"We will attack first from the sides," Beckett bellowed as he paced to the right. Trina was standing in the front row, beaming with pride and confidence as she watched the fearless leader of the knights. "As their camp focuses on an attack from the east and west, we will surprise them with an attack from the north and south."

Boxing in the enemies was a strategic move once done by a brilliant military strategist centuries ago. Of course, Sir Beckett arose to his position as First Knight due to his practice of strategies he learned through researching some of the more brilliant military geniuses of ancient days.

"So we will divide our ranks into four squads for this purpose." He looked up to the moon shinning above them and narrowed his eyes. "As they lay asleep we will launch the first assault. We will offer negotiations with the leader to remove their camp from this location. If they do not oblige, we shall continue until we have decimated their ranks."

He stopped and turned towards the army, his lips stretched into a deep frown as his forehead creased. "It is not an easily made decision, but in war, everything must be done to achieve an end. This purge is for the success and future of our great nation, and tonight we honor our king."

This would be her first taste of war, so she wasn't entirely certain what to expect. All she knew was what she'd witnessed firsthand. "Hey." Andre spoke above Beck, seeming to command his attention. "Where will you be?"

"I will be front and center with the rest of you all, as I always am. This is a relatively small camp, so the battle should not be too long. Once I have found the leader, I will begin negotiations. As I have said, our demands must be met."

"I'm beginning to see why King David is so powerful," Robbie muttered from behind. Trina turned her head over her shoulder and listened as he spoke to Andre with a quiet tone. "The leader of his armies is both respected and strong."

"Of course." She felt the need to explain why Beck was so respected, though it was likely unneeded. "Sir Becket has studied the tactics of the greatest military commanders, like Hannibal and Scipio, Alexander of Macedonia, Marius of Rome…and he's learned from all of them."

"Then he definitely knows how to lead an army."

Andre roared with a brisk laugh and started to smile. "Yes, the King's secret weapon. No wonder King David has accumulated such a remarkable amount of power."

"King David's good with war too." She nearly referred to him as her father, but fortunately they didn't notice the slip up. If they had, her ruse would have been discovered. "You just wait and see, I think you'll form a respect for him as well."

"Of course, besides, we have to stick with him. There's nothing quite like the thrill of battle..."

The ambush went according to plan. Trina stayed close to Beck and the other two so that she would be sure to protect them if need be. The smell of blood was alarming, and every so often she'd hear the sounds of flesh tearing and would feel her stomach churn.

She had to swallow the nauseous feelings and was working to steel her nerves. "I need to get used to this," she muttered, "If I become queen I'll be fighting in a lot of wars." Beck always said death wasn't easy, and when you were on the safe side of the blade watching the sharp end plunge into another human being, it was something that would haunt a person forever.

It could be that haunting feeling was what her father and Sir Beckett were always trying to protect her from, but she didn't know the feeling and never thought much of it. Even now, she still hadn't taken a life, most of those she was swinging her blade at were either wounded or retreating for the moment.

Her sword glistened as she brandished it in the air. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she watched the continuous fight.

Enemy numbers were dwindling, and Beck was in the middle of the fray as he said. His broad sword swung with great power, each swing seemed to knock the enemy back, but he seemed also to be perspiring. His breathing was heavy and sweat was running down his face.

Andre and Robbie were next to him as well, slashing their swords wherever they could. She debated rushing to their aid, but it didn't seem that they were overwhelmed in any way.

Robbie looked over and lifted his hand to point at something. When she turned, she saw one of the enemy rushing for her, sword raised high in the air. Her eyes widened with the quickening of her heart and she swung her sword around with a scream that seemed to pierce the night.

The sound of flesh tearing and blood splashing onto the armor startled her and she froze in place, trembling as she studied where her sword had entered the enemy's chest. Her eyes drifted into the man's and her body grew heavy.

The man's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in an empty scream. The blade in his hands fell from his hands and struck the ground with a loud clatter. "Oh god…" His body sank onto his knees, pulling her sword and arms with him, then his head slowly fell to his chest.

Tears began to form at her eyelids as her heart broke. While this man was an enemy, he was still human, and she killed him. Her hands tensed around the handle of her sword and she tried to close her nose to the stinging scent of blood.

She knew the life of a knight was not glamourous, but she never once thought something like this could be so terrifying. Nothing Beck or her father described war could prepare her for something like this.

Trina took a deep breath and slowly removed her blade, watching with a whimper as the man fell to the ground. _Just another casualty of war_. What was his name, what was his family like? Did he deserve to die here tonight?

She could hear Beck's voice creeping into her head, telling her that thoughts like these could not be allowed to plague one during battle. They were meant for after the fight, but how could anyone possibly keep from thinking about the lives they were taking on the field?

It could be that it was necessary, otherwise the horrors could drive a person insane.

She heard the sound of metal and twisted in time to see another enemy approaching her. Already shaken by the last one, she slashed her sword without any particular aim. Her heart stopped when the blade sliced through the enemy's neck. The head dropped to the ground and stared up at her, as if peering into her soul.

The adrenaline and blood inside her was now like a fire, and she focused her attention on the distracting pulses in her veins. As another enemy approached her, she slashed at him, then another, and yet another. Death had surrounded her with a symphony of roars and screams, but she had to keep fighting, otherwise she would be the next to die on the battlefield.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Andre point in the distance. He spotted someone, then claimed that person was the leader of the camp. With that, the three men ran off. Trina felt a sudden urge to follow them, as if something terrible were about to happen, so she made a break to try and catch up.

Eventually she had to stop and catch her breath. She lifted her visor and swept away the sweat that her hair clung to on her forehead and neck. "I see something else!" Andre shouted. Beck turned his head to the side as Andre motioned. "Robbie, this way."

Beck called out to them as a group of nearly ten approached them. "Do not go off!" Trina could see it was an ambush, and the three would soon be overwhelmed.

"We'll get the leader for you, Sir Beck. Do not worry."

"No!" The two ran after the apparent leader that was retreating, evidently unaware of the enemy that was approaching them. Trina's heartbeat increased as she watched Beck parry the enemy's swords. "Shit." His body jerked to the right as a blade struck him in the side, then the hilt of another blade struck him in the upper back.

If ever there was a time to fight, to take a life, it was now. She didn't hesitate to rush for him, ignoring her own reservations for taking another life. The image of her first kill was still fresh on her mind, but for Sir Beckett, she pushed it away.

She swung her sword upwards, slicing through the arm of one of his attackers. Beck shifted to the right and threw his blade into the ground, using it as support while he held his side.

"Goddamn…" Trina clenched her teeth and thrust her sword forward, piercing the armor of another. On reflex, she ripped it out and twisted around, slashing through the neck of a third enemy. "I've got you, Sir Beckett. Can you fight?"

"I've still got some fight left." He pushed himself up and grabbed his blade. "Behind you." Trina yelped as a blunt force came crashing down onto the back of her head. Her vision went black and she collapsed onto the ground.

When she opened her eyes, it was all over. Beck was seated on a tree stump, his head was bowed and his hair had fallen around his face. "It's over, the enemy has retreated. We've won tonight."

"What did I miss?" She pushed herself onto her elbows and looked to him. He was covered in blood, though it was questionable just how much blood was his.

"Not much. Sir Andre and Sir Robert returned to aid in the ambush." She couldn't figure out why they strayed from the group in the first place, but so long as everyone was safe, it was fine. "War can be a terrible thing, and it's a difficult thing to stomach." She frowned as he shifted his eyes onto her. His nose wrinkled and his eyebrows sank inward to the middle.

"So we won?"

"Yes, but with many casualties on either side. This was for Castile, for Aragon and all the provinces. Perhaps one day we will have a fully united nation free of the Arabian invaders."

"After tonight, I question just how long it'll be until that ever happens."

"If it does." He lifted his head and swept his hair back. His shoulders fell and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I fear war will always have a place in the world. There are times when it is needed, and there are times when it can't be avoided. Unfortunately, negotiation does not always work. Death never seems to be an answer, yet it is through that which we protect what we value most. I fight not for the glory, I fight for my bride and my unborn child. I fight for the King and the Queen. I fight to reclaim this nation from the invaders…and it is then that war becomes necessary, it is then that it has meaning."

"I…understand."

"Why do you wish to fight?" She could see in his eyes, he recognized her. He didn't look happy about it, but she was grateful he wasn't scolding her. "There is no glory in war, there may be honor, but there can be no glory. When people lose sight of why they go to war, when they go to war for the glory, it is then that war truly becomes senseless, Milady."

Trina bowed her head and felt her muscles tense as the image of the fallen soldier came to mind. "I wanted to fight for my father, for the kingdom. I would give my life for the future of this nation if I could-there's no question."

"I see." He stood up and extended his hand to her. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "You were not injured too badly. You've a few cuts, and a bruise on your head, but it is nothing the nurses will not be able to tend to. Still, I cannot say with any certainty that His Highness will appreciate this."

"Please do not tell my father."

"I do not know that I can keep even this a secret, I am the general of his armies and I am required to protect the royal family at all costs. If he knows you are injured, he will wish to know, and if he knows that you were out here on the field-"

"You just let me worry about that if it comes to it." She wasn't going to let her father know she was injured, especially since her wounds weren't that bad. She could cover them up and he would be none the wiser. "Mark my words, Sir Beckett, you will not come under fire for my actions."

"I cannot in good sense let you out into battle again, though. I do hope you understand that."

"If I'm to be the next ruler, then I will need to be in battles. There's no preventing that."

"Until then, your parents wish that you stay out of the fray. It is one of those rules that I cannot break."

"Okay," she lied, "I won't infiltrate again." She still wanted to know more, but from what she saw tonight, she would likely agree to his terms for a while. She'd join them in the future at some point, but she didn't know when that would be. "I just hope you know that I'm not going to sit around twiddling my thumbs."

"Of course not, Milady." He grabbed her helmet from the ground and tossed it to her while motioning his head to the right. "Put on your helmet and let us on our way. I must attend to the knights, and I have no doubt they will not feel any comfort knowing the Princess decided to fight with them tonight."

"Right, and what about Sir Andre and Sir Robert?"

"I will have to remind them the importance of staying together, but as they are new recruits, I will be lenient just this once."

"Sounds fair."

* * *

Sir Beck is truly a seasoned knight, so it would seem. War can be a terrifying thing, and it looks like Trina won't forget this experience anytime soon. Sorry it's been a while since the last update, things got hectic and I am doing what I can. At least now I can focus on this and the other two currently ongoing works for now.


End file.
